


Possessive Streak

by InsaneWeasel



Category: Mianite - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Realm of Mianite - Fandom
Genre: (or really just alpha tbh), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, syndisparklez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15273732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneWeasel/pseuds/InsaneWeasel
Summary: Tucker witnesses Tom's possessive streak concerning Jordan a few times.





	Possessive Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not real life/respect real life peeps.

Tucker would ultimately be the first and most important witness to the disaster. 

…

“I call dibs,” Tom announced, slamming Tucker’s newly installed door closed, damaging his progress and his house. Tucker was in the middle of renovating, because a) Tom and the Modesteps wrecked something of his every other day, b) he didn’t like the last few designs. Tucker longed to delay the inevitable, but reluctantly, he glanced over his shoulder, thankful to see Tom’s sword on his belt. 

Whatever Tom was calling dibs on, he wasn’t going to be attacked for it. For Mianite’s sake, Tucker only had a hammer and nails on him!

“On what?” questioned Tucker as he fastened a board in place.

Tom clucked his tongue. “The new arrival. Jordan. You have enough followers; he’s my bitch,” Tom said boldly, absently peeking in Tucker’s food chest. When Tucker raised an eyebrow at him, Tom just puffed his chest out and crossed his arms.

“Uh-huh,” Tucker said, bemused. “You can’t choose someone’s god for them. That’s like telling someone who they have to love or fuck, Tom. It’s just wrong—you don’t do that.” He weaved past Tom, non-aggressively pushing the man away from his chests as he himself grabbed wooden-boards from them.

Tom smiled, “Good. So, you’re not going after him? To recruit him, I mean,” Tom questioned, leaning closer to Tucker. Despite Tom’s lack of height, Tucker could feel the radiating threat from Tom.

“I’m telling him about Mianite, if that’s what you’re asking,” Tucker said. He felt Tom stiffen and the man crossed his arms. Tom shifted his weight, noticeably leaning on one foot as his hand lightly tapped on the sheath of his sword. If Tucker didn’t know that look he was an idiot. Anxiously, he eyed his sword sitting across the room between him and Tom. Gods, not now. He just farmed levels and everything. Mianite would smite him for dying again.

“Don’t,” Tom said, and patted Tucker on the shoulder. “We don’t want something to happen to your   
temple.” Tucker stiffened. Mother of Mianite, no. He just fixed it from their last cobwebbing. 

“Tom,” Tucker snapped, “We agreed no nuclear war, this is insane. Jordan’s a new player, literally just washed up on the shore. Don’t try to suck him into your stupid cult.” Tucker said and he stood, acting as if he was going to just fetch new boards, his eyes everywhere but his sword. He dusted his hands off on his pants and made to move past Tom, but Tom put his hand on Tucker’s chest. 

“Tucker…” Tom said with a calmness and gentleness, Tucker knew this bullshit. He wasn’t going to let Tom pull one on him. “I’m so sorry it had to come to this.” Tucker braced himself, and winced as he felt the knife in his back. The goddamn Modesteps! “See you tomorrow,” Tom wished him well as Tucker passed into the un-living realm. Tucker managed to flip him off. His house…His temple. Not again.

…

Tucker didn’t expect it. He and Jordan had a solid agreement, and although Tucker didn’t tell the Ianitee everything and he may have manipulated Jordan’s goodwill for his own advantage, he was good to the man... most of the time. Besides, Tom was an outlaw by his own decree and seldom ever interacted peacefully with anyone. Less and less Nadeshot came around and more and more the Modesteps became utter assholes. No alliance between Jordan and Tom was on the horizon, and Tucker was very glad—having seen now just how smart and dangerous Jordan was as an ally. 

Peaceful and just, Jordan wouldn’t deal with Tom.

But Jordan lost a bet—not the major one Tom almost screwed him over in, but a smaller one. One made more with Dianite than Tom, and Dianite decided to deliver what he considered a small, but tiring challenge. It would be Jordan’s job to be Tom’s bodyguard for a week—coincidentally the week they had plans to ruin one of Dianite’s many plans. They would help out Ianite—minimally, mostly this was for Mianite—but Jordan didn’t need to know that. They would be destroying the Dianite barrier that blocked Mianite from having a successful mercantile trade and damage some of   
Dianite’s power in the progress—which would help lessen his hold on Ianite—right? So, it wasn’t like he was lying to Jordan.

But Jordan kept his word and dutifully told Tucker about his assigned task to babysit Tom before packing an overnight bag and meeting Tom at a secret place—this time one that was truly secret, as Dianite told Tom that “posting ‘meet me in this exact location’ on your Stone of Farspeech with the community frequency isn’t private”. Tucker didn’t think too much of it, other than he’d be using Jordan’s learned weaknesses against him and hoping he’d betray Tom. Jordan would go along with the plan--Jordan was a sore-ass for being all high and mighty. If that failed Mianite would give them boosts. 

Tucker didn’t expect to run into Tom before the mission could start, nor see Jordan acting more like a goddamn assassin than a bodyguard. He was storing his golden apples and other valuables in his safe, the door wide open, because they had law and order here—and yeah, it was Purge Saturday, but Tom hadn’t participated in the last three and made no mention to the Priest he planned on being back. He almost choked on his spit and suffocated himself like a fool when he felt a sword on his throat and his head pressed painfully back against someone’s legs. A firm hand pinned his hands behind his back and another used the blade of the sword to force his head back. Tucker didn’t know who the hell it was—until he saw Tom dance out in front of him, hardly armored and smiling like Dianite just burnt down the Mianite temple. 

“Sup,” Tom greeted and let out a low whistle, and surveyed the area of his safe. “Seems like a lot of cool stuff in here. All for the taking,” Tom snickered and then, smiling at the person holding Tucker still. “Right, Jor-bae?”

Other than the ridiculous pet-name, Tom had to be crazy. Jordan—Tucker was being pinned by Jordan! Jordan was a technician, he hardly ever... actually...Jordan never fought like this! Jordan didn’t respond, but he heard the sigh and roll of the eyes clear enough. Tom just blew a kiss at Jordan and then raised his eyebrows at Tucker. “Should have been more prepared, my salty boy,” Tom mocked and then, with a nod at Jordan started stealing Tucker’s hard-earned items. Tucker nearly blew a fuse. The nerve of Tom.

“How is this body-guarding?” Tucker questioned Jordan, keeping his voice restrained in order not to gouge himself on Jordan’s sword. 

“Tom told me he was going to break and enter into your house without a weapon, or proper armor, and then said I could either let him die and face punishment by Dianite, or I could suit up and make sure he didn’t die,” Jordan said levely, and Tom tsked.

“Didn’t we agree information can put me in danger, Sparklez?” Tom questioned, as he grabbed an arm-full of gold and walked around past Tucker to Jordan, where he began storing it in Jordan’s backpack rather than his own. 

“Not entirely,” Jordan said, and Tucker could still feel Tom standing behind him. 

“Hmm, you fight me on this too much, Jar-done. There will be consequences.”

“M’kay,” Jordan didn’t sound bothered.

“You are mine, Jordan.” This was too fucking awkward. Tucker was literally being forced to sit through this goddamned borderline-sexual threatening session. He coughed, and Tom didn’t move. Jordan was silent, and Tucker risked a glance up. Jordan and Tom were literally just staring at each other, despite their equal height, both were battling to look down at the other. Tom’s ‘alpha’ male stare was rivaled by Jordan’s cocky-quizzical eyebrow tilt. Jordan was playing off Tom’s theatrics as if he were nothing more than a fly.

Tucker coughed forcefully again, and Jordan tightened the sword against his throat, causing Tucker to cut off his own cough into a choke as he sucked in a breath and tried to avoid nicking his throat. Tom tilted his head and walked around Tucker again, but didn’t break his gaze from Jordan. And it was goddamn awkward for Tucker. At this point it wasn’t remotely threatening. It was sexual. He didn’t care what Tom took; he wanted to leave. 

Tom eventually broke it off, flashed Jordan a smile and finished looting Tucker’s chests. To Tucker’s further horror, Tom was walking off with some of the Mianite gifts—one that even said Mianite. Tom was breaking some rules—and he was going to hide behind Jordan while breaking them. When this week was up, Tucker was making sure he paid. “You can release him,” Tom said, as he stepped past Tucker and Jordan did, but kept his sword up just in case Tucker retaliated for an attack. Tucker was about to retort—possibly insult Jordan—but he took one look at Jordan’s outfit and he felt his words change on his tongue.

“What the hell are you wearing?” Tucker questioned incredulously.

Jordan scanned over his outfit—all black, fashionably picked out—and nothing Jordan could have picked out to fit him so well. No offense, but Jordan didn’t have a fashion sense, but admittedly, Tom was a little better at that. Jordan’s leather jacket was still there, but the sleek black, tight-fitting long-sleeve shirt clinging to his muscles paired with a rough-leather bow holster that still looked worth more than anything Jordan usually wore. His quiver was also far too sleek and fixed properly across his back to be his usual one. Then the pants. Jeans. Jordan never wore jeans. Black—not skinny, but tight around his ass. Jeans and a belt Tucker knew for fucking sure was one of Tom’s. The boots were shin high and had a slight heel and Tucker still couldn’t believe Jordan was wearing this.   
Jordan, who either wore athletic pants, sweats, or shorts was dressed like his outfit was made to impress.

Jordan looked uncomfortable, but Tom with a millisecond hesitation, slung his arm around Jordan’s waist rather than the man’s shoulders and subtly pulled himself closer to Jordan. “Picked it out. If I’m going to have a bodyguard, he has to look and act intimidating. Also, I figured I could use this time to fix Jordan’s style.” Tom reached up and fixed Jordan’s hair—it was messy, but fashioned that way with gel and moved it so was hanging slightly over his forehead.

Tucker didn’t know what the hell to think of this. Because this didn’t match up with any of the information he had in his noggin on Tom and Jordan. Because Tucker wasn’t blind or deaf. Either this was something really messed up, or Tom was more different than he thought. Tom slept freely with women, so…was he bi? Tucker couldn’t handle this.

“Fuck it. You know what. I don’t even care. Plan’s off. See you next week, Jordan,” Tucker said and Tom snickered as Jordan started to frown. Tucker didn’t watch them any further, he went and grabbed a beer and crashed on his couch. He called Sonja and explained in one sentence what the issue was. “I’m pretty damn sure Tom is infatuated with Jordan.”

…

Tucker again was startled into dealing with this issue. New world, new place—and Tom was at his place at four-in-the-morning ranting about who did “Mot” think he was. Tucker couldn’t even begin to reason with Tom that Mot was his alternate self. Tom was raving mad. “Oh, Mr. Sparklez won’t help us, but so help me Dianite or Mot asks him to do something and suddenly he’s all ‘of course’ and smiling like an idiot and helping Mot set up some stupid tech. I don’t care—but if Jordan’s going to copy us, he might as well help us out.”

“Sure, bud, but you obviously do care,” Tucker corrected as Tom rolled his eyes.

“So?” Tom snapped. “Maybe I do. I was busy and gone for a while and Jordan replaces me!”   
Tucker was half-asleep and in bed, this was not a conversation he wanted to have. “You’re over-thinking this.”

“Obviously,” Tom thought for a moment, “You think he’s sucking Mot off?”

“Oh my Gods, Tom, you have an issue,” Tucker groaned into his pillow. “No? I don’t know. Jordan’s straight. Just let it go. He works with Mot because Mot helps him with tech in return and Dianite gives him all these fancy things.”

Tom stopped pacing and turned to Tucker in anger. “Issue? How dare you? I’m looking out for Jordan’s well-being, and ours. Jordan helping with these strangers is going to endanger us all. Just look where he got us the first time with Alister.” After a moment, Tom also muttered quietly. “He isn’t straight. I know.”

“You know?” Tucker may be half-asleep, but he was interested.

“We fucked,” Tom explained and Tucker groaned, shoving the pillow over his head.

“Oh my Gods, Tom, you’re jealous. See—it’s easy, just say it with me. You’re jealous. Go talk to Jordan about it.”

“No,” Tom retorted childishly. “So, knowing that…you think Jordan would do Mot?”

“Tom, go home.”


End file.
